In a variety of well related applications, electric power is delivered downhole to a submersible component. For example, power cables may be routed down through a wellbore for connection with a submersible motor of an electric submersible pumping system. The lower end of the electric cable is connected with the submersible component by a connector system, often called a pothead system.
Existing pothead systems generally comprise a metal pothead body through which the power cable conductors are routed. Terminal ends of the power cable conductors extend from the pothead body for insertion into corresponding conductor receptacles of the submersible component. Within the metal pothead body, the power cable conductors are sealed against incursion of well fluid or other potentially detrimental contaminants. However, existing configurations and sealing materials are susceptible to leakage when employed in high temperature environments, e.g. high-temperature well environments.